Wrong Bloodline
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: This story is where Itachi and Kisame arrive to awaken the Mokuton in Naruto like in Chronicles of my Shinobi Way they awakened the Rinnegan except here they awakened something mething mething older.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Bloodline

Hey everyone this is God of Vampires and this is my first story in the life of Gabriel Tepez also be posting my Naruto Senju Gabriel will be a character I use in my Roleplay forums for which the link is in my starts in the Second Exam of the Chunin Exams and will be like the bloodline awakening of the Rinnegan in 'Chronicles of my Shinobi Way' by an author who if you actually want to knows name you will put in the work to a hint the story currently has 52 a shout out to my buddy Onyx you know him as loneonyxwolf you should check out his let the story begin.I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
[talks to reader]  
(setting)

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and here is the short version of what has happened so far.I became a Genin,joined Team 7 did some missions then went and liberated Wave,buried enemies turned friends Haku and Zabuza using Zabuzas zanbatou as a grave marker[Or maybe I didn't]then entered the Chunin Exams bluffed my way through the First Test and have started the my team was attacked by Orochimaru of the fucking Sannin who was kicking our some unexpected guests intervened."

Deep inside the Forest of Death Orochimaru is beating Team chuckles,"Here is a gift Sasuke."His neck extends from his position to Sasukes and he bites him on the bite has a mark that looks like three tomoe like a fully matured screamed and blacked out leaving Sakura and me standing turns to leave while Sakura runs to Sasuke while I am still under the effect of using the Kyubis chakra so Im pretty bloodthirsty so I attack, Orochimaru smacks me right out of the air."Foolish boy it seems you are in need of a stronger beating!"Orochimaru jumps towards me but is intercepted by another blur which kicks him to the side."What!?"He cries."Leave now Orochimaru."A male monotone voice says."Or Samehada is going to shave you down."Says another male but rough looks at the guests and hisses in surprised anger,"Black coats with red clouds,your from those voices plus the the name Samehada and your heights means Itachi and Kisame what are you two doing here?""None of your business now."Says Kisame."Fine Ill go."retorts then does a handsign and sinks into the yells,"Run Naruto you useless idiot!"She then faints.I smile grimly,"Well at least we don't have to deal with her anymore? what do you guys want?"They ignore me and use from what I can tell is a shunshin to appear in front of places his hand on Itachis shoulder while Itachis looks in my eyes I have time to whisper one word to describe what I saw."Sharingan."He whispers one word as his Sharingan shifts into a 3 pointed shuriken,"Tsukiyumi."

I open my eyes and to see a colorless world with a red moon and find myself tied to a cross.I hear Itachis voice as he appears in front of me."This is the world created by Tsukiyumi an ability of the Mangekyou Tsukiyumi is one of the strongest Genjutsu in Naruto I am Itachi Uchiha older brother of Sasuke and I am going to kill everyone you care about."In front of Itachi appeared the Third Hokage who he stabs in the heart.I barely react other than a facial muscle frowns before pulling out the sword and the body becomes a living stabs him also,I once again barely continues to kill others for example,he kills Shino,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Chouji,Kiba,Iruka.I react very little to any of ones that get me are Konohamaru,Hinata,and appears and Itachi speaks,"From my information this is the girl you she will effect you badly."He decapitates her and I don't react at frowns even more before waving a hand and Sakura is replaced by Ayame.I start struggling before yelling,"Itachi if you hurt her not even the Kyubi could stop me from killing you!"Itachis grimaces before stabbing her through the back and the sword comes out the center of her coughs up some blood and gasps out,"Naruto."She falls over while I cry and shout out over and over,"Ayame!Ayame!Please get up Ayame!"I feel chakra race through me.  
(Inside the Seal)  
'What the hell is going on?'Thinks the Kyubi before he realizes whats happening.'They are trying to awaken the Mokuton bloodline in him!Not on my watch!'The Kyubi worms a tendril of chakra past between the bars of the cage and sends it to stop the Mokuton from he doesn't expect to happen is for the chakra to race deeper into the boys body.

(Back with Itachi and Naruto)  
I explode in a pillar of stutters,"This isn't supposed to happen."

(Inside my mind)  
I find myself inside a room with very little light.I see a man sitting in a nice chair across the room."Hey you where am I?"I hear a rich velvety voice respond,"I am Vlad Tepez and this is merely a a copy of me which I left in my blood for any of my descendants that awaken my power so I could explain who I am and my are the descendant of the child I had in secret with a human woman named Isabelle Black.I am also known by the title Dracula."I stand there stunned."Now lets begin your training."

Arlight that is the end of the first review and give me your will be posting a poll where you can choose who to pair him up with and no Sakura and Hinata will not be next chapter will be posted soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong Bloodline

Hello and please enjoy the Second Chapter of the Wrong Bloodline.I do not own Naruto.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]  
"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is the next chapter of my story. "  
(Ten years training with Vlad in my mind later)  
I smile as we walk through my now changed mindscape while talking."Thank you for training me Vlad." Vlad smiles and speaks, "It was nothing so now I shall rename you in honor of your rebirth as a vampire lord. I name you Gabriel the new Dracula. Your surname is yours to choose if you want." I begin to think for a bit before coming to a decision. "My name shall be Gabriel Tepez Black." (With Itachi)  
The darkness disipates and the new me is revealed. I have gone from short and scrawny to tall and lean. My looks have changed vastly, my hair goes from blonde an spikey to black an messy. My eyes change from cerulean blue to pale icy blue, and my skin becomes pale as my whisker marks disappear. I look down at my 'clothes' and my face contorts into and expression of disgust."This needs to change."I wave my hand and the orange monstrosity changes into a grey jacket that has short sleeves that go down to my elbows,a blood red shirt, black jeans and black sneakers." Ah much better. "I turn to Itachi an I smirk. "Now to deal with you." I bite him and drink his blood giving me his Mangekyou Sharingan along with his memories and skills. "Finished now lets go see the big guy." I break the {Tsukiyumi} and immediately grab and bite Kisame and take his memories and skills especially those pertaining to the use of zanbatous. I look at them before smiling, "Goodbye you two I look forward to seeing you in the future." I walk over to Sasuke and Sakura as Kisame and Itachi leave. "Ok now that they are gone now unto the creepy abusive moron and the emo." I turn and look at them and begin thinking on my next move.

'Alright if I use Vlads cool bat travel as a bat {Shunshin} to find Anko and take the two scrolls she has while a couple {Shadow Clones} take them to the tower.' I make the required handsign,"{Shadow Clone Jutsu.}" I start walking away as the clones pick them up and leave. As I walk I seem to explode into a cloud of bats which flies through the trees until I find Anko Mitirashi fighting Orochimaru ok it wasn't a fight more like a beatdown. I reform behind Orochimaru loving the way Ankos eyes widen in shock. Orochimaru asks, "What are you looking at Anko Im right here? " I speak in a demonic voice, "[Shes looking at me.]" Orochimaru jumps to another branch looking at me with surprise on his face. "[What you didn't think anyone could sneak up on you?]" Orochimaru scowls then asks,"Who are you?"I smirk and say in my normal voice while making a mocking bow,"I am Gabriel Tepez Black nice to make your I will be taking the the scrolls the beautiful lady here has in her coat and be leaving if you just happen to get the shit beaten out of you that is not my fault that is yours."Orochimaru sneers,"Oh and you are gonna 'beat the shit' out of me?"I smirk,"Maybe or maybe I don't flare my chakra and bring the Hokage and and a bunch of ANBU down on us. So you wanna leave or should I call for back up? " Orochimaru frowned and started sinking into the ground,"Remember what I said Anko and Black if I see you again I will kill you."I smirk before turning towards Anko and walk over, "So you gonna give me the scrolls? "Anko is confused, "Why would you need the scrolls you were not among the other Genin. " I smile widely, "Ah but I was I just had a different face, voice and clothes. You knew me well after all you sampled some of my blood before this part of the exam began." She gasps, "Uzumaki ? But you look nothing like him! " I frown, "Yes I went through a change in the forest but this is the new me. Now give me the scrolls I'll have a clone take you where you want." Anko sighs and takes out the scrolls and hands them over which I take while concentrating. "{Shadow Clone Jutsu.}" A clone forms next to me. I turn to leave as the clone picks her up. She speaks as the clone jumps away, "Hey kid the new look is nice." I smile as I use the bat {Shunshin} to move through the forest stopping to save a redheaded girl with glassses from a bear. I arrive at the tower and meet up with my clones.

I open the scrolls and toss them upon seeing the seal within. Out of the scrolls in a cloud of smoke appeared looks around to see Sasuke and Sakura on the ground and a strange asks confused, "Who are you? Wheres Naruto? What happened to Sasuke and Sakura?" I answer bored, "I am Gabriel Tepez Black. I was Naruto until an incident changed me into the person you see before you. And they are still unconcious from getting beat up by yeah he gave Sasuke a freakin hickey I think you should have the Sandaime look at it. So this place got a library? " I walk in as Iruka panics over Orochimaru. As I walk through the tower I speak while sealessly making 10 clones," {Shadow Clone Jutsu.}Head back into the village and use the Sharingan to collect some jutsu. "I walk away as the clones head back outside and do the bat {Shunshin} to travel to the village. I walk until I find a large room with a statue on the other side of a pair of hands making the ram handseal with a platform in front of it. On both walls are walkways with stairs leading to the floor. I walk to the center of the room and crouch before jumping straight up and flip in midair so I land on my feet on the ceiling suppressing my natural vampiric ability to stand on the ceiling so that I can sit on the ceiling holding myself there with chakra while meditating.

I come out of my meditation when I sense people enter the room. I open my eyes and look up for me but in reality down to see Sasuke and Sakura standing around looking for me probalby. When they get in line with the other Genin I smile and cut the flow of chakra holding me making me drop while in midair I flip and land on my feet next to them. Sakura screams at my sudden appearance causing many nearby to hold their ears in pain while Sasuke throws a punch which I catch."Now Sasuke that is no way to treat your teammate and Sakura stop screaming your hurting my ears. " She yells, "Our teammate is Naruto not you! " I smirk, "I was Naruto until Sasukes brother Itachi used a genjutsu on me. You know which one Im talking about Sasuke. When he used it it awakened an ancient bloodline which changed me mentally and physically." Sasuke is staring at me in shock and whispers,"Itachi was here?"I nod, "He chased off Orochimaru then tortured me using the genjutsu we are both familiar with." Sasuke trembles in anger, "What did he show you? "I frown while speaking, "He killed the only people I care about in this village." Sasuke looks at me with sympathy. We turn to the platform as the Hokage steps forward and the Jonin take positions. The Hokage starts giving a speech about how the exams are a replacement for war as a way for the Hidden Villages to prove their strength to potential clients with some of the genin interrupting a couple times. The Hokage introduces the proctor for the next round as Gekkou tells us that since so many people made it this time we have to do preliminaries. I watch as some good fight happen until Sakura and Inos fight happens which disgusts me because of how sad it is. Hayate calls out the next fight,"Kiba Inazuka and Naruto Uzumaki.

Ok that is the end of chapter read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Bloodline ============================================================================================================================================ Chapter 3 here we are! Now we see the fight between Gabriel and Kiba. Also please vote via poll for the pairing and I would like to see you pick less used girls. I personally would like to see you choose Samui or Female Gaara. Please vote cause if you don't that kinda bums me out since it means that the authors who put up polls and only have like one story are more well liked than me. Also next week will feature the poll for the pairing in my story Harry Potter: Man of Science. Now please enjoy the story. I do not own Naruto.  
======================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== "Speech" 'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju]  
============================================================================================================================================ Kiba jumps over the railing to land on the floor. I take the stairs as I walk down them I overhear Kiba's sensei Kurenai Yuhi speak to Kakashi," Theres no way he can beat Kiba you know that right Kakashi? " Kakashi doesn't even attempt to defend me which doesn't surprise me. As Hayate prepares to start the match I decide to give Kiba a chance but I can guess it probalby won't work knowing Kiba but hey I should at least try." Kiba surrender or I'll show your sensei why it is rude to badmouth someone when they can still hear you." He scoffs before saying back," Ha theres no way you can beat me los-" Hayate says," Begin! " cutting him off an I start moving at high speeds toward Kiba leaving an afterimage in my wake. I lift my leg, kick him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall. Kiba after hitting the wall fell to the floor unconscious. Everyone is dead silent, I walk away as Hayate declares me the winner. I stop before speaking loudly," My name is no longer Naruto Uzumaki it is now Gabriel Tepez Black." I use my speed to return to the platform ignoring the fact everyone is looking at me.  
============================================================================================================================================ After the fights of Neji vs Hinata and Gaara vs Lee. Everyone lined up and received a peice of paper which informed them of what order they would fight in. Anko held up the board showing the fights:  
Sasuke vs Neji Dosu vs Gaara Shino vs Kankuro Shikamaru vs Temari Gabriel gets free pass.  
============================================================================================================================================I disappeared in my Bat {shunshin}. Kakashi went to get Sasuke from the hospital leaving Sakura to be taken home. The other Jounin escorted there Genin out of the forest and back to the village.  
============================================================================================================================================ I walk into the old abandoned lab I have been using since I became a Genin as my place of living. 'I still can't believe no one has discovered that a {Kage Bunshin} was going to my apartment and sleeping there this whole time.' I look at the sword propped up against the wall,'From what Vlad told me if I recover another sword that has special abilities I can merge it with Kubikiribocho which would allow me to switch between there forms and use either ones abilities in either form.' I grab the zanbatou before concentrating. The blade starts shrinking as it turns into blood which I absorb giving me the memories of many ninja including the former wielder of the blade Zabuza. "Time to get used to wielding you. But I will need to find some bandits to kill to remake the blade."  
============================================================================================================================================ I had created a clone which had headed to the Hokages office and used its vampiric abilities to spy on the old man. Sarutobi was talking to a cloaked and masked Itachi."What the hell happened! You were supposed to awaken the Mokuton instead he has changed comepletely and is now using a different name. So tell me what happened?" Itachi spoke," I don't know but I observed some strange behavior from Naruto when I was attempting to awaken the Mokuton. He didn't react very much to me killing you or his friends. He did react to me killing your grandson, Hinata, and Teuchi. What confused me is the info you gave me indicated Naruto has a severe crush on his teammate Sakura but he didn't react to me killing her at all. But killing Ayame did the job but from what Kisame described just before Naruto transformed a burst of the Kyuubis chakra raced through him. I believe the Kyuubi tried to stop Naruto from awakening the Mokuton and caused him to awaken whatever has changed him." Sarutobi frowned,"Go meet up with Kisame and return to working as Konoha's spy in Akatsuki." Itachi left in a {Crow Shunshin}. Sarutobi pulled out a picture of him and a younger Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen."What happened to you Naruto?" The clone cut the mental connection to the began meditating as a way to pass the time.  
============================================================================================================================================ I was slicing my way through a couple bandits when I felt the clone make the connection,'so Sarutobi had Itachi do it so as to awaken the Mokuton? Interesting.' I pull out the handle to Kubikiribocho and watch the blade reform from the surrounding blood. I grin while letting my fangs extend,"Its time I increase my reserve of souls. Now come with the intent to kill or die!" The remaining bandits charged at me as I swung my blade with one hand. One got lucky and stabbed me through the chest." Oh look I've been impaled." I grab the sword and spin decapitating the bandit. I rip the sword out. I look at the others and grin as my canines extend into fangs."Nice night for a drink."  
============================================================================================================================================ Alright Chapter 3 done. What do you think tell me via review. Please review its kinda depressing how many of you read it and don't review. 


	4. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
